Drabbles about Divas
by Yirriru
Summary: "Between the two, it's hard to say who's more of a diva." "You got that right." "I'd have to say it's -" Drabble series, mainly about Mitsunari and Motonari being, well, them. So far more Mitsunari centric, but hopefully it will have more Motonari.
1. Incident One

Hello~ My first time writing a Sengoku Basara fan fic, so criticism is fine. Eh - it mainly was inspired by playing Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes with my sister... while playing Motonari's other path. We promptly named him and Mitsunari the two top divas of Sengoku Basara. Anyway, this is a drabble series, so there won't really be a 'story'.

On another note, it'll either be in their time period or be in a modern AU setting. I'm open to recommendations too for this. I'll also be opening up for drabbles on other characters and their short diva moment. If they have one that is.

Sorry if anyone seems OOC.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Incident One**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T SEND US TROOPS?" Screams a certain, silver haired man, pointing his sheathed odachi at Motonari's messenger.

Mitsunari promptly destroys another set of dish ware, much to his advisor's dismay.

"Please calm down, Mitsunari. Surely my friend will reconsider! We are in an alliance after all." Yoshitsugu says, shaking his head with slight exasperation. Not too long ago, they sent a messenger to the green clad leader requesting assistance. Focusing his attention on his raging friend, he leans to the left, barely avoiding projectiles of all sorts, be it fruits, utensils or, sadly, those beautifully sculpted animal figurines the advisor had been working on. His temper was already hard to deal with. It definitely didn't help when people like Motonari, despite their friendship, pissed off the silver haired man.

"You're telling me to calm down? ME? TO CALM DOWN?" The swordsman screeches, flipping the table and promptly kicking over the poor messenger that brought back Motonari's message. The poor guy was shaking with so much fear, the energy it took to shake that fast would probably be enough to cook a pot of rice. It really was a shame that Mitsunari wasted a whole course of food that was made just for him. Again.

"I DARE you to tell ME that AGAIN when he DARES to send me THIS!" He hisses, shoving a badly wrinkled paper at Yoshitsugu.

It only had a mere sentence and the commander's signature.

_We're too busy. - Mori Motonari_

"Too busy? TOO BUSY? BUSY DOING WHAT? HE'S SUPPOSE TO AID US MILITARILY! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! THIS IS BLASPHEMY!"

Furthermore, the dark armored swordsman growls, stomping out of room. Yoshitsugu can only sigh.

His friend has been quite... off. Recently in fact. He seemed more... irritable. Maybe he should make him another life-sized figurine of Ieyasu to cut up. Cross that out - make it many life-sized figurines of the fist fighter. They wouldn't be able to keep the army organized with his little rampages. Some of the troops might even mess up under the pressure of Mitsunari's 'I'll kill you if you don't do better' gaze. He especially didn't want that now that they themselves were having trouble dealing with Shimazu's forces. He'd need to come up with another plan to counter the beast's fighting style and ways.

Well, there wasn't much he could do about Mitsunari's temper at this moment since he's long gone. He better write a letter back to Motonari...

Floating over the mess that would most likely stain the mats, not like it really matter at this point, he orders the messenger to wait until he has written his letter before he is sent back.

One could only hope that Mitsunari wouldn't get any more murderous than he currently is...

The advisor sighs again before making his way to his room. He had a letter to write. Surely nothing could possibly go wrong...

- Somewhere else -

A certain silver haired man swings his odachi with great ire. How dare Mori Motonari do this to him! He should be punished for his unwillingness to aid his attempt to avenge Lord Hideyoshi!

He snarls so viciously, everyone at the town cringes away, avoiding eye contact. With quick, precise steps, he angrily stomps towards the fields, seeing an annoyingly familiar looking tall green hat, much to the horror of the farmers. A few even cry out their good byes to their dear plants, just ready to be harvested.

Simply flicking his arm, he darts through the field as a blur of silver and purple, glints of light shining from his odachi that he swung around.

Not known to the people were the images of Motonari getting cut down by Mitsunari. Many Motonaris being cut down in fact. Even if the man wasn't even there. Honestly - it would be impossible for the man to even be anywhere near the town the Ishida forces were resting at.

Cut. Cut. Cut. Slice. Slice. Slice.

Mitsunari couldn't get that mocking image (he created) of Motonari saying that damn line over and over and over again, flailing his annoying green arm guards around while pointing towards the sun. The Motonaris dance around the vegetation and crops, giving smirks and psychotic smiles at the swordsman, jumping around him, always out of the reach of his odachi.

_We're too busy. Too busy. Tooooooooo buuuuusy. Too busy to help you. Too busy to aid you to avenge Lord Hideyoshi. Toooo busy. We're too busy. Too too too busy to help. Too busy to even consider helping you at all. Too busy to think about avenging LORD HIDEYOSHI. TOO BUSY. TOO BUSY. TOO BUSY._

"SHUT UP! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!"

CUT. SLASH. SLASH. SLASH.

_Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. We're too busy! Too busy! Busy, busy busy! We don't care about Lord Hideyoshi because we're too busy. Hee hee! He's not worth out time since we're too busy. Too busy, busy, busy! We're too busy Mitsunari! Too busy! Hee hee hee!_

"MOOOOOTOOOOOOOOOONNAAAAARIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

The silver haired swordsman's voice dies off in the distance as he chases the images of Motonari mocking him, leaving the long stretches of crops cut.

The farmers were crying, but not for the reason people thought they were.

"Thank you Mitsunari-sama!"

They sing him praise for skillfully cutting their crops. They shone with radiance, each removed properly from their stems. Such precision! They never knew it was even possible for a single man to harvest the whole town's field of crops! Oh, they would throw him a festival when he returns!

Hurray to Mitsunari-sama! Hurray!

- Back at Yoshitsugu's room -

"Alright. Now to send off this letter..." The bandaged man floats off to give his letter to the messenger, who waits patiently by the gate of their temporary residence.

"Sir Yoshitsugu!" The messenger bows, though he has not quite recovered from his fear of Mitsunari's outburst. Poor, poor man.

"Make sure that this letter makes it back to Motonari-dono. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir!" The messenger nods, quickly examining the letter in the light, as if to inspect for anything suspicious.

"Now, get going-"

"YOUR MISDEED MERIT NO MERCY MOTONARI! I WILL KILL YOUUUUU-!" Out of nowhere, the silver haired lord jumps out and promptly shreds Yoshitsugu's letter before darting off to follow the image that mocks him.

"..."

"..."

"Wait here... I need to write a new letter." Yoshitsugu sighs as he heads back to his room. So much for his heart felt effort.

Maybe he should make Motonari life-sized figurines for Mitsunari instead...

**- Incident One END -**


	2. Incident Two

Thanks smiley face for the review! I'm glad you found it hilarious! I always found Mitsunari's responses to others a bit funny, especially to Motonari (from Motonari's alternate story path).

Speaking about Motonari - wouldn't it be fun to see his diva-ness?

Also... regarding the incidents, I'll stick to taking scenes and modifying them (like last chapter). Unless anyone wants anything more modern (most like a school setting), I won't be posting of that soon.

Sorry for any OOC.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Incident Two**

- At a certain place in Japan -

An important commander clothed mainly in green garbs slowly inspects the situation outside his window. It was rather irritating that the battle was going against his favor. Scoffing at such a thing, his eyes wander back to the door of his office, various paperwork laid on the table, slightly scattered due to the rocking of the battleship.

A certain someone was late. With his blank expression, he stares at the battle only distances away.

He could see the familiar, stupid looking pirate causing havoc in his sea again. It didn't help that an annoying, squeaky priestess was shooting his canon handlers.

He should've brought the solar nexus to burn those headache-inducing pests, albeit he wouldn't let them get any satisfaction of seeing him angered.

It is of no concern - this battle that is. He successfully set up the battlefield such that he would be guaranteed victory. As soon as the final battleship moved into place, he'd fire on all ships within the circle, be it enemy, ally or even his own troops. They were only pawns in the end. Pawns to work towards a greater cause.

With the soft creek of the door, he focuses his attention on his late guest: Mitsunari's advisor, Otani Yoshitsugu. Yet another pawn to use in his plan to take Chuugoku.

"Greetings Motonari-dono. I am sure you know what I came here for, my friend." The bandaged man says, taking his place by the table. It was his first official meeting with the younger man. He knew he had to be careful of what he said - mainly being that he was in a foreign territory and that the general in front of him was, well, known by other forces to be a 'fussy, heartless diva'. Indeed, he'd have to be careful since he was stepping on thin sheets of ice. One wrong move and his purpose here would be defeated. That would result in a rather pissed silver haired swordsman. He definitely didn't need to deal with another outburst.

"An alliance, was it not?"

"Indeed. Fighting alone in such turbulent times would be rather risky."

"Hmph. What are the conditions of this alliance? I know you wouldn't come here without having some sort of trade off."

"Hee hee hee - quite the sharp one, my friend. Seeing that you saw through my initial letter, you must already know that our alliance would require the following." Noting the sharpness of the other, Mitsunari's advisor hands Motonari a scroll, which he nonchalantly opens and skims.

1. Betrayal deserves death.  
2. You must help the Ishida forces militarily whenever a request is sent, no matter your current situation is.  
3. Both forces will focus on conquering western Japan.  
4. You must loath Tokugawa Ieyasu for his misdeeds.  
5. Any hint of aiding Tokugawa Ieyasu will deserve death.  
6. Swear loyalty to Lord Hideyoshi and his will.  
7. You MUST swear loyalty to the Ishida forces.  
8. No secret attacks or battles - you MUST report to Ishida.  
9. You must follow Ishida's commands.

The chestnut haired man gives Yoshitsugu a deadpan look.

"Ehem - please excuse a few of the requirements. Mitsunari-sama demanded that it had to be written in our terms of agreement." Rather - the lord had actually disagreed with what Yoshitsugu originally wrote. Mitsunari actually wrote all of the terms that was just handed over to the brunette. It was going to be a painful agreement - Yoshitsugu could already guess what the other would say about it.

"You want me to agree such preposterous terms?"

"Sadly - yes. Mitsunari-sama wouldn't want it any other way."

"I refuse."

"Surely compromises can be made, my friend!" The bandaged man says quickly. The green clad leader suspects that the Ishida forces were in an unfavorable situation, mainly due to Ieyasu's recent alliances with the Saica faction and the one-eyed dragon's forces.

"No."

"Hmm... How about if I reduce the control Mitsunari-sama has?"

"No."

"I will remove number one?"

"Not good enough."

"How about I take that one off and number six?"

"Keep going."

"Removal of number one, three and six?"

"Yoshitsugu."

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want an alliance with me."

"... What about removing numbers one, three, four, six and eight?" Yoshitsugu sighed from the blank stare Motonari was giving him. "What do you suggest then, my friend?"

"I will only agree to terms two and three. The rest is simply nonsense and a waste of my time."

"Surely there is another one you would be okay to agreeing to?" The bandaged man says, obviously trying to get the younger man to agree to the most terms possible, even though all of them were unreasonable.

"If you keep pestering me to agree to such stupid terms, I will send you off."

Yoshitsugu sighs, obviously defeated by the general's snarky attitude. Said man was probably not in the mood of talking, now that he saw a few of his ships destroyed, strategy partially broken.

"At least tell me why you won't agree to any of the other so I can report back to Mitsunari-sama." The advisor says in a defeated tone. What was he hoping to get when he talked to the brunette? A cup of tea and a bright smile? Please, someone spare him the joke. He was practically talking to an anti-social youth who probably didn't even give a damn about the alliance, mainly shown through his body language (which was hard to read, even for Yoshitsugu).

"Reasons? One: No one who is right in the mind would agree to it." Okay... that was reasonable. Yoshitsugu himself could feel himself agreeing with the other. They were a bit ridiculous.

"Two: I choose who I hate and he cannot make me hate or like any specific person." Indeed - he too knows who he likes and dislikes.

"Three: Hideyoshi is dead. I will not revere him in anyway. He is of no matter to me, or to any other person in fact, besides Mitsunari." Also true.

"Four: My business is my own and not his. Make sure you tell him that."

"..." The older man was left speechless. How was he suppose to tell Mitsunari-sama that in 'nicer'' terms? Easy for him to say - mainly because he wasn't the one saying it to the hot-tempered sword wielder.

"Oh, and Yoshitsugu?"

"Yes?"

"I follow my own will. Don't expect me to simply follow your fickle commands."

"... I guess there is no other way."

The bandaged man sighs as he departs, notes neatly written down on a new scroll with the signature of both parties. Glancing back, he can't help but think...

_Mori Motonari... He truly is a diva._

**- Incident Two END -**


	3. Incident Three

Thanks for the review Chichita and smiley face! I'm glad you found Mori being a diva fun.

Sorry to disappoint but - there will be no Mori in this chapter. You'll definitely see him next chapter though! Also - it seems I was referring to Hideyoshi as 'Lord Hideyoshi'... I'm going to switch to 'Hideyoshi-sama' instead and hopefully I remember to stick to it. Also... I don't feel that this chapter is as entertaining as the other two (sadly). I like how it went but it's not very funny. :{

Do you guys think a gakuen setting would be fun to read about too? I'm considering writing incidents in a modern setting but I''m not too sure if anyone would like it like that.

Anyways - this chapter, we get to see the big bad Dokuganryu and Mitsunari! Also... it's a bit long. Hope that's okay.

PLEASE READ: This scene is based on the movie The Last Party, not Samurai Heroes.

Sorry for anything OOC and my strange 'humor' (if you can call it humor that is).

Enjoy~!

*reference to incident one

* * *

**Incident Three**

Upon hearing about the lone intruder in the region, a particular reckless lord sets off on his own, leaving his army and retainer in a huge panic.

"Hittou!" Scream his loyal men, searching the whole village for him. As expected, he is nowhere to be found. Where in the world did he go? Only the man himself would know. "Hittouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !"

Ignoring the state the whole village was in (mainly the soldiers who were screaming), Kojurou sighs with displeasure of his lord's unannounced decisions while considering all the places he may have gone to. How did he manage to get out of his sight? Where could he have gone...

"Look in the garden for Hittou! Did you check over there?"

"He wasn't over there!"

"Did you check under the pots?"

"You dolt! Why would Hittou be under a pot?"

"Huh - good question."

"Ugh. Seriously... are you still half asleep? Never mind - let's check the hot springs!"

Perhaps to Kai to fight his rival? Though... that would be improbable since he they had a duel a few days ago... much to his and Sarutobi's dismay. Those two fight each other so often and with so much fervor that they'd forget they had other things to do. He was okay with it, really, he was (or so he told himself), but he can't help but worry that they'll end up killing each other in their spars that weren't really spars. Masamune-sama was most likely satisfied (hopefully) with the other duel and wouldn't have the need to fight the red tiger cub again... yet. So he crossed that off his list of places...

"HITTOU! WHERE ARE YOU HITTOU? HITTOU!"

"Did he go off to fight Sanada again?"

"I thought they just fought the other day!"

"Well... you never know right?"

"Guys - get moving! While you're dawdling, Hittou could be in grave danger!"

"Hittou's in danger? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? YA LITTLE BASTARRRRRRD - GET MOVING! GO GO GO!"

"Wha- Why the hell are you getting mad at me? I was only-"

"HITTOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Was he off practicing his kata? Though, he would've been in the back garden where he usually practices... and everyone would've found him already. That idea was no good.

"HITTOU! Hittouuuuuuuu - where are you? Hittou!"

"Hey you! Did you check by the sakura tree at the other side of the village? Maybe he's drinking sake!"

"HITTOU!"

Sighing, the dragon's right eye quickly gains the attention of the men. Their way of searching was unorganized. With the way they were searching for him, they may have skipped over an area they didn't search while re-searching an area they already searched!

"K-Katakura-sama? Hittou- he-"

"I know."

"What are we going to do?"

"First, gather the men. We need to check the nearby regions. Find anyone who has seen him sometime today."

"Yes sir!"

As the soldiers ran off to do what they were told, Kojurou readied his horse. The blue samurai rarely went off on his own - let alone without his right eye. Going off on his own... he was placing his life in danger. They never know if an enemy troop is waiting for any sign of vulnerability. He, Katakuro Kojurou, swore he would guard his lord's back.

A messenger comes and whispers the 'news' to Kojurou. The dragon's Right Eye curtly nods, expression stern and, to the gathered men, sends out his command, "Follow me!"

He wasn't going to let anyone harm Masamune-sama.

- Not too far from Oshu -

The gentle clops of hooves on the grass come to a stop. A really 'wanted' man sits silently on his steed, arms crossed and a small smirk pasted on his countenance.

"Well well well... seems like it's true that someone is throwing one hell of a **party** here."

Down below the edge of the cliff near the trees that tower overhead, he sees a single man step out, silver hair and coal armor with pieces of purple. Said man holds his sheathed sword in his left hand while he stares down the men of Yoshiaki's forces.

With a grin, he set off to get closer.

No one was going to leave this dragon uninvited!

- Below the cliff where Yoshiaki's troops are stationed -

"Hello there sir~! You must be Mitsunari-kun ne?" A skinny man says, hinted with a conceited tone. "Did you come here to see the great Mogami Yoshiaki? Oh - how you flatter me!"

"Shut up. You're annoying."

Ignoring the dismay and irritating garbles the other said, he felt disgusted looking at the man. He assumed he depended heavily on his troops to protect him, based on the way they all began surrounding dark clad swordsman.

This wasn't the man he was looking for! It was not he who fought Hideyoshi-sama! Softly growling, he steps forward, eyes darting for any sign of his enemy.

"Perhaps you came here to have a tea party with me? The tea is really wonderful!" The mustache man blabbers, raising his tea cup in the air, marveling at its 'wonders'. He giggles a bit before taking another sip.

"Oh, I know! You came to be apprenticed under me right?"

"No."

"Oh, you~! Don't be shy, Mi-tsu-na-ri-kun~! Lord Yoshiaki would be happy to have you as an apprentice."

"Hell no."

"Hee hee, I know you want to."

"Go die in a hole."

Mitsunari is densely surrounded by Mogami forces, but it doesn't faze him at all. Of course not.

A waste of time. He asked Yoshitsugu where he'd find that man but NO - HE WASN'T HERE! He didn't like questioning his advisor's ability but there were times that the bandaged man said things in circles, ending with Mitsunari being mad and nothing solved. That pissed him off even more.

He wasted his time searching for that person to avenge Hideyoshi-sama only to find this annoying thing? This mustached man must've stationed himself here just to piss off the silver haired man. He was here to mock his desire to revenge his lord. Why else was he here and not at his own castle? Unless... he was mocking HIS Hideyoshi-sama! HOW DARE HE! A IMPUDENT, INSUFFERABLE INSULT TO HIS LORD! He will NOT forgive such a sin!

Now obviously mad (from his internal rant), he decides to let off some steam.

Oh - great.

Mogami Yoshiaki.

Stupid, impudent little bastard will pay for his arrogance and disrespect to Hideyoshi-sama! He's going to wring his neck and use his bones to make a memorial for his lord. Oh, he's going to...

Poor poor Yoshiaki. He really should've stayed home today. He really should've but decided that today was a perfect day for tea outdoors. Not that it mattered that a man notorious of getting quickly pissed at others was on his way towards Yoshiaki's forces, or that his troops were greatly sweating from standing in the sun and most likely exhausted from travel. Nope. Everything was PERFECT. Too too perfect!

It was only a second. Mitsunari closed the distance between them and sliced upwards, aiming to kill the snot but stopped as a voice interrupts.

"Hey purple one! He's not the one you're looking for, **you see**?"

"!" He felt his his snap upwards, eyes meeting the eyes of that man who harmed Hideyoshi-sama, ignoring the lump on the floor that was Yoshiaki, who was pretending to be sleeping. "You-!"

Oh - he was going to mince that little bastard into a million pieces. That irritating smirk he wears - HOW DARE HE! How he wishes to make him suffer for his misdeed, his sin in harming **him**. Unforgivable!

"What's this? Cat got your tongue?"

Snap.

"You- I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

The swordsman steps on top of Yoshiaki, kicking into his face and shooting up the cliff to meet with Hideyoshi-sama's murderer. Poor poor step stool.

"GWAAAA!"

"Number one of Oshu, Date Masamune - charging in!"

The two swordsmen instantly clash - swiping at each other with evident motives for killing the other, one much more obvious than the other.

"**Marvelous**!" The one-eyed dragon says, looking quite pleased with the challenge of fighting the other male.

The silver haired man hisses his discontent of the others pleasure, thus swinging his odachi to slice the blue clad warrior up.

Block. Block. Block.

Why weren't any of his hits not working? This man... he cannot lose against him! No - he WILL NOT LOSE to him - he refuses to!

Clang. Clang. Clang.

Mitsunari is shoved backwards into a rock wall, leaving his imprint on it from the brute force.

Was he... was he losing? To that arrogant cur?

No! He cannot lose!

Not before he avenges his lord!

SLASH. SLASH. SLASH.

He dashes in and aims to slash the man's torso and- is blocked. Again.

"Heh - you're pretty good, **purple**. Almost as good as that monkey I fought at Odawara."

"You- HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"

"Heh - aren't you **cool**? **Let's dance**!"

From a distance, one would see blurs of blue and purple clash and sparks fly. Not that anyone would want to be closed enough to see it. Or that it would be fun to see them trying to hack each other up

Saying that Mitsunari was mad is an understatement. One would be able tell it's an understatement by the horrifying expression he wore and his body language that could speak a lot about what he was feeling. One would also note how that expression seemed like a cross between a pout and something like 'baring fangs'. Fabulous Mitsunari.

Mitsunai was pissed and somewhat felt like dicing up those Ieyasu figurines Yoshitsugu made for him.* Why was it always when he wanted to cut them up that he was off at battle or transferred to another location? Yoshitsugu should KNOW when he needs them. He probably should remind the bandaged man to keep at least 5 in their inventory. On another note, he really needed to vent his self-produce anger. He needed to see something get cut up. NOW.

The silver haired swordsman swings his sword but is blocked by an unfamiliar character. Who DARED to interfere with his revenge?

"Masamune-sama!"

"Kojurou? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you already know."

"YOU- GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Mitsunari was ignored.

Mitsunari doesn't like being ignored.

Mitsunari is SUPER pissed.

Mitsunari wants to make sashimi out of the two samurai in front of him.

Mitsunari likes that idea.

"Please pardon me Masamune-sama..." Kojurou quickly disarms his lord (somehow) and tosses him over his shoulder (somehow). A string of curses could be heard as the other man struggles, but to no avail. Why? Because the retainer came prepared with some handy dandy rope and belts to strap the stubborn leader to his shoulder to keep him from getting away.

"Kojurou! Put me down!"

"I'm sorry Masamune-sama but we need to retreat. This situation is not good for either party."

"Tch."

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY!"

"..."

With that, Kojurou remounts his horse while carrying Masamune (like a boss). They leave with Mitsunari trying to cut them up. Even though he was fast, he obviously couldn't be faster than a horse.

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

Silence.

He really needed to cut something up.

In his peripheral vision, he sees movement and turns to see what it is.

Mogami Yoshiaki.

Hello sashimi.

**- Incident Three END -**


	4. Incident Four

Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. Haven't done much Basara stuff so my memory is kinda crappy when it comes to the events and stuff. Sorry.

This chapter is also about Mitsunari (sorry Motonari lovers). Takes place in the cutscene where Ieyasu beats Hideyoshi and flies away on Tadakatsu's back.

Kinda AU. Maybe. Probably OOC like always. I don't even know anymore.

Short chapter. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Incident Four**

He snorts in disgust he struts into the battlefield. Was this silver haired general happy?

No. Clearly not.

Will he ever be? Probably not. Unless he is with Hideyoshi-sama. He gazes at the many troops on the battlefield, screaming as they charge towards one another.

The rain dramatically falls, sky a melancholic grey. The wind buffets the troops, but they will not fall. Not until each encounter is finished.

The dark clad warrior takes out his weapon, eyes glinting in determination to defeat any foe that opposes his dearest lord.

Two. Three. Four men. All surrounding Mitsunari. They draw their weapons and hope to overpower him with numbers. That alone is not enough.

The silver haired man quickly draws his standard weapon of choice:

The 'Odachi' battle card.

With a quick power up with a 'Quick Draw' card, it multiplies his powers beyond belief. He quickly adds the 'Area Effect' to his odachi.

His opponents don't even stand a chance.

They cry out in shock and defeat, falling to their pathetic knees, cards landing in the mud. Mitsunari scoffs, plucking each and every card out and stashes them in his pouch attached onto his belt. The men beg him to give mercy and return the cards. He gazes back at them.

"No."

"Please! We beg you! Our cards!"

"FOOL! I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR HIDEYOSHI-SAMA! I will make him succeed in his quest to unify the land of the rising sun! These cards will only be used for his benefit!"

Lightning flashes ominously behind Mitsunari.

The soldiers fall dramatically to the ground, crying into the mud as the general walks off with four new cards.

The man now travels further into the chaos, glancing here and there for a new challenge. His eyes twitch with irritation.

Lord Hideyoshi's troops... Why? WHY ARE THEY LOSING?

"GET UP! KEEP FIGHTING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screeches, pulling his men out of their stupor.

"S-S-Sir? I- We- We can't win this battle! Their combinations and cards are just _too good_!"

"NO! KEEP FIGHTING!"

"We can't Mitsunari-sama! We'll lose all our cards!"

"YOU HAVE TO FIGHT! FOR HIDEYOSHI-SAMA!"

"W-w-we're trying!"

"TRY HARDER! YOU CANNOT LOSE!"

"B-but Sir-"

"NO. EXCUSES!"

The troops whimper as they struggle to their feet, worn with exhausting battles with the opposing side. Once more, they get into their battle stances and draw their cards.

Mitsunari huffs with displeasure at their weak resolve for the greater good.

With emphasized motions, he too gets into his battle stance, hand positioned near his card holder on his left forearm.

He takes out troop by troop, gaining more cards for his lord. He will not lose. HE CANNOT LOSE.

Counter them! Destroy them!

The flashes of light illuminates the field of defeated soldiers, bodies trembling in the mud. A clutter of bodies is all that remains behind Mitsunari as he huffs with slight exhaustion. He is not done yet! No. He will continue!

A sudden ominous feeling rushes over the dark clad general, chills so chilling, the world could possibly freeze over. He flips his pointy bangs and stares at the mountain his lord is stationed at.

No.

Mitsunari stumbles to get closer, water droplets drenching his outfit.

No.

Feet clatter against worn stones, sending them tumbling down the steep slope.

No no no no no.

As he reaches the top, his eyes widen with despair and hatred as he sees his lord's opponent. How dare he challenge Hideyoshi-sama!

No.

He watches as Hideyoshi drops his final card and falls to his knees.

"It looks like... I will not make it..."

No.

No.

NO.

Thunder booms and Hideyoshi falls onto the worn battlefield, torn with the destruction of their epic battle, his cards scattering all around.

"HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

His lord's body goes still.

No no no no no.

This can't be happening.

NO.

Eyes filled with rage, he howls and rushes forward, eyes locked on the brunette who dares to take his lord's cards.

"YOU!"

"...Mitsunari-dono."

"RETURN THEM! HIDEYOSHI-SAMA'S CARDS!"

"...That I cannot do. You know that as well, Mitsunari-dono." The brunette turns his back to Mitsunari, who hisses at him.

"YOU- YOU- GET BACK HERE! I DEMAND YOU GET BACK NOW!"

"..."

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

"Goodbye, Hideyoshi-dono, Mitsunari-dono. This battle is over." The yellow clad warrior walks away.

"THIS BATTLE IS FAR FROM OVER IEYASUUUUUUUUUUU! I WILL KILL YOU!"

He chases but is too late. The other party has already leaped onto Tadakatsu. Ieyasu pulls on his hood and the two leave quickly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR SINS!"

Silence.

An angry scream can be heard from the battlefield below, where the troops temporarily stop their epic card fights. Shrugging, they return to beating the crap out of each other and taking each others cards.

The silver haired card warrior returns to his lord's body.

"Hideyoshi-sama... I will avenge your death... I... I WILL KILL... IEYAAAAAASUUUUUUUU!" Mitsunari screams to the sky as the rain continues to crash down upon the earth.

"Mitsunari. I'm not dead." Hideyoshi says as he gets off the ground and looks at his general. Still in his war cry pose, Mitsunari simply looks at his lord.

"...I knew that."

**- Incident Four END -**

Crappy chapter. Sorry. I hope it was fun though. I had fun imagining the troops card fighting. I probably should write a Motonari chapter next. We'll see though. Sorry for the late update.


End file.
